


Fan Art: Circling the Crow by Petersgirl

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tara never thought about leaving Charming and stood her ground? Would Season 5 and 6 have ended differently? She is trying to be a good mother, old lady and doctor. When conflicts start tearing her family a part it becomes more difficult. Things have to change and soon. Look through Tara's eyes at the chaos and mayhem. See what it really takes to be the queen and stand by Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Circling the Crow by Petersgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/gifts).



_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

**This story is posted on AO3.  You can read it here:[CIRCLING THE CROW by Petersgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1737935)**

 

**Resources:**

Texture by Rachel (shesguiltybydesign ~ Deviant Art)  
Flying Crow by Momotte2 (Deviant Art)


End file.
